The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of snapdragon, known botanically as Antirrhinum majus and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘YACREY’.
‘YACREY’ was selected by the inventor, in 2000, from a formal breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Congleton, Cheshire, England. The breeding program was conducted by the inventor and established in 1990, the objective being to select cultivars of snapdragons that exhibit new flower colors along with new and improved growth habits. The inventor is also interested in producing varieties of snapdragon which do not set seed, since the seed setting on snapdragons is both unattractive and responsible for greatly reduced flowering.
‘YACREY’ is of hybrid origin and resulted from the induced cross-pollination of female and male parent seedlings. The female parent is a single plant which was raised from seed obtained from plants of the species Antirrhinum majus (unpatented) and the male parent is an unnamed seedling of Antirrhinum (unpatented) which the inventor held in his collection and which had arisen from previous open pollinations of Antirrhinum plants situated at the inventor's nursery. Whilst both parent plants exhibited a desirable semi-trailing habit, the inventor was hoping to find a hybrid with bright and unusual flower colors which would be sustained through the spring and early summer. ‘YACREY’ was selected for its combination of mounding habit and bright rose and yellow bicolored flowers that distinguish it from all other Antirrhinum known to the inventor. The closest comparison plants are the inventor's varieties of Antirrhinum known as ‘Lemon Blush Chandelier’ (unpatented) and ‘Rose Pink Chandelier’ (unpatented). ‘YACREY’ is distinguishable from the comparison plants by less trailing habit, and its rose and yellow flower colors.
The first asexual propagation of ‘YACREY’ was conducted in June 2000 by theinventor in Congleton, Cheshire, England. The method of propagation used was tip cuttings and the inventor has determined that ‘YACREY’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The inventor has also determined that ‘YACREY’ is sterile and does produce a continual display of flowers through the main selling season for snapdragons.